Wings of fire darkness in ice book 1
by Garydeansonic
Summary: It has been 10 years since darkness of dragons star flight has been capcerd can his friends save him? "Note all the dragnets of destiny are in it plus oc" peas don't judge me for how short the characters are. Please leave reviews.
1. Prolog

Prologue

"Sir." A voice cut through the darkness, rousing the cunning IceWing from his thoughts. "It is almost time." Another IceWing stepped inside the cave.

"Good." The dragon's mouth curled into a malicious grin. "Soon, I will have revenge on the NightWings for what they did to my family…" He flexed his claws. "...Especially that Starflight… It's his fault my father died…"

"Yessir."

The scarred dragon's grin became wider. "Send them out."

"Yessir, General Frostbite." The dragon stepped out of the cave, bowing deeply. "Your wish is my command…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moonwatcher the Nightwing was in an unfamiliar area. It was made entirely of ice and had prison cells. As she walked down the hall, looking at the cells, she heard a voice in her head.

Beware of this place, child. It will kill you. This is no place for a dragonet. Beware…. Suddenly, screams came out of nowhere . "No, stop, please! I don't want to see anymore!'' Moon screamed

Moon woke up with a lurch. She was at Jade Mountain with her love, Qibli, asleep. As she looked out the window, Qibli woke up.

"Moon? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Qibli".Moon replied .

"You know you can tell me."

Just then, a thin a green and blue Seawing poked his head through the door .

" Moon, Qibli! Tunme is queen of the Seawings!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Starflight was fling over the sea in the rain. Normally, he wouldn't do something as stupid as that, but he had to.

Little did the blind dragon know that he was being followed.

"Sir!" A sinister looking dragon called to his general. "I see him."

"Good." The general did something he rarely did - smiled. "Go get him.''

Suddenly, dragons swooped down on Starflight. The NightWing screamed and tried to throw off his attackers, but that was hard to do without eyes. Thrashing about, he suddenly flew into a cliff. He attempted to claw his way up… His attackers were behind him…

And then the world went dark.

The captain flew back to the general. "It's done."

The general grinned. "Good. Throw the message into the sea. The queen must know about this… Unfortunate event."

Under the sea, a dragon burst into the throne room.

"Queen Tsunami!" A thin green SeaWing ran in as fast he could, panting as he skidded to a stop in front of the throne. "A scroll was thrown into the ocean for you!"

Tsunami sighed. "Hand it over." She took the scroll and read it, her eyes widening as she did so.

"Crap, crap, crap!" she roared, scaring the messenger. She spread her wings and launched into the air.

" _Starflight is captured?!_ " Sunny stepped back and sank to the ground.

"No, I'm sure this is a prank," growled Tsunami. "Yes, he's captured! By some Frostbite!"

"This isn't good," muttered Clay.

"We have to help him," said Sunny.

"No, really." Tsunami rolled her eyes, and the three of them launched into the sky.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The three dragons flew over the sea, near the IceWing palace, just as the note had told them to do. As they did, the discussed what this could mean for the future.

"Just hope it's not another prophecy," growled Tsunami. "I've had enough of those for a lifetime."

"Calm down, Tsunami," said Sunny gently, trying to keep the group's emotions in check. "I'm sure -"

"Oh, I'm _sure_ you're sure," scoffed Tsunami. "I'm sure you know everything. I'm sure you know for sure that Starflight is not being tortured or is already dead. I'm sure he's just sitting in a dungeon, having some tea. I'm sure -"

"Tsunami!" Clay yelled. "Calm down. He may be in trouble, but he can't be dead yet. We're going to save him." He looked at Tsunami. "I promise.

Soon, the dragons were nearing the Ice Wall. In the rain forest "Death bringer you know I have to go." Said Glory " Yes yes I know but it's too dangerous to go Glory. Oh did I forget to mention he tried to kill you!" Death bringer yelled. " Yes I know Deathbringer but my friend is in trouble." Glory yelled her scales red. "Um, queen Glory someone by the name of Moonwatcher is hear to see you.'' Said a Nightwing. "Ok let her in.'' Glory said calming down but still frustrated at Deathbringer. " Queen Glory I have been having visions and a new prophecy. It sas a _darkness is in ice seld deep in the core evil will rise to break the ice rise to take the light all hope will be lost unless the true wings of fire are unlocked beware darkness that is sealed in the ice beware a great evil beware revenge gain the power to seal or evil will rise to kill.''_ Every won in the room fell silent Glory broke the silent. "Tunamii will not be happy but.'' Glory said. "Oh and Deathbringer Glory has to go right now,'' Moon said with a grin. Glory shot into the air and went to find her friends and tell them the prophecy. Ten invisible rain wing guards followed her.


End file.
